The present invention relates to communications systems and in particular to a scheme for digital encoding of signals in a wireless system.
Demand for wireless communications equipment and services continue to grow at an unprecedented rate throughout the world. Increasingly, such systems are commonly relied upon to provide voice and data communications to a growing sector of the public. While these systems originally depended upon analog signaling technology, there is essentially unanimous agreement that future systems will be based on various types of digital signal coding schemes.
The typical wireless communication system is a point to multi-point type system in which a central base station communicates with a number of remote units located within a local geographic area of coverage known as a cell. This system provides for duplex communication such that signals may be sent in both a forward direction (from the base station to the remote unit) as well as in a reverse direction (from the mobile remote unit back to the base station). In order to support communication between the remote unit and networks such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), or data networks such as the Internet, the wireless system must also provide for various logical components and functional entities.
Consider the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) digital systems presently in widespread use. Each of these systems provides for certain logical types of the radio channels that make up the forward link and reverse link. In particular, the forward link channels often include a pilot channel, paging channels, and multiple forward traffic channels. The traffic channels are used to carry the payload data between the base station and the mobile unit. A pilot channel is also typically required to allow the remote unit to maintain synchronization with the base station. The paging channels provide a mechanism for the base station to inform the remote unit of control information, such as the assignment of forward traffic channels to particular connections and/or subscriber units.
Likewise, an access channel is provided in the reverse direction in addition to reverse traffic channels. The access channels allow the remote units to communicate control information with the base station, such as to send messages indicating the need to allocate or deallocate connections as required.
Various environmental conditions will affect the performance of any wireless communications system. These elements include atmospheric signal path loss, which may often introduce fading and interference. Fading may include variations that are introduced as a result of the specific terrain within the cell, as well as other types of fading, such as multi-path fading, that occurs due to signal reflections from specific features, such as buildings that cause fluctuations in receive signal strength. Systems in which the remote unit may be a mobile unit, especially those potentially operating at higher speeds, such as the cellular telephones used in automobiles, are particularly susceptible to multi-path fading. In such an environment, the signal pathways are continually changing at a rapid rate.
Certain techniques can be used to attempt to eliminate the detrimental effects of signal fading. One common scheme is to employ special modulation and/or coding techniques to improve the performance in a fading environment. Coding schemes such as block or convolutional coding add additional parity bits at the transmitter. These coding schemes thus provide increased performance in noisy and/or fading environments at the expense of requiring greater bandwidth to send a given amount of information.
In addition, pilot signals may also be used to provide a reference for use in signal demodulation. For example, most digital wireless communications systems provide for a dedicated pilot channel on the forward link. This permits the remote units to remain in time synchronization with the base station. Certain systems, such as the IS-95 CDMA system specification promulgated by the Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) use the pilot signals that include pseudorandom binary sequences. The pilot signals from each base station in such a system typically use the identical pseudorandom binary sequence, with a unique time offset being assigned to each base station. The offsets provide the ability for the remote stations to identify a particular base station by determining this phase offset in the forward link pilot channel. This in turn permits the remote units to synchronize with their nearest neighboring base station. Coding the pilot channel in this way also helps support other features, such as soft handoff for cell-to-cell mobility.
The pilot signal, having a predictable frequency and rate, allows the remote units to determine the radio channel transfer characteristics. By making such determinations, the receiver may in turn further compensate for the distortion introduced in the channel during the process of estimating symbols being received.
However, it is generally considered to be impractical to use pilot signals in the reverse link. In particular, this would lead to a situation where pilot signal channels would have to be dedicated for each remote unit. While this would not necessarily pose a problem in a point to point system, in point to multi-point systems such as a cellular telephone network, the architecture would quickly lead to inefficiency in use of the available radio spectrum. In addition, it is generally thought that the overhead associated with a system that assigned individual pilot channels to each remote unit would unnecessarily complicate the base station receiver processing.
An alternative to allocating individual pilot channels is to make use of a sequence of pilot symbols. The pilot symbols are interleaved with data symbols on the traffic channel. This technique is generally referred to as pilot symbol assisted modulation. In such a system, the transmitter encodes the data to be sent on the traffic channel as a series of symbols. A pilot symbol interleaver then inserts a sequence of predetermined pilot symbols within the data symbol sequence. The pilot symbol augmented sequence is then modulated and transmitted over the radio channel. At the receiving station, a decimeter or deinterleaver and filter separate the pilot symbols from the data symbols.